Love Story
by miff-sama
Summary: cuma cerita iseng berdasarkan cerita dongeng princess / ga pinter buat summary/ kalo kepo dibaca aj nyooo


Kisah ini bermula di sebuah kota di Jepang, Karakura. Disana hiduplah seorang gadis kecil bernama Inoue Orihime. Ia memiliki Ayah dan Ibu yang sangat menyayanginya dan mereka hidup sangat berkecukupan. Ketika Orihime beranjak dewasa, ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Dengan rambut sewarna langit sore hari dan sifatnya yg lembut dan ramah, Orihime dicintai oleh semua teman-temannya. Saat ia berusia 16 tahun ibunya, yang sangat dicintainya meninggal dunia. Hal itu menyebabkan Ayahnya tertekan. Ayahnya yang terkenal sangat ramah berubah menjadi pendiam dan dingin kepada siapa saja. Setahun setelah kepergian ibunya, Ayahnya menikah lagi. Ia menikahi seorang janda dengan 3 orang anak perempuan. Pernikahan berlangsung meriah dan Orihime kembali bahagia melihat keluarganya utuh kembali. Namun tanpa ia sadari itu merupakan awal dari takdir yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Dan kisah ini pun dimulai...

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

By: miff-sama

Genre: Romance&Drama

Rated T

WARNING: TYPO, OOC, GAJE, ALUR KECEPETAN,DLL,DSB

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 1: Meet

"Inoue! Kenapa ada noda di seragamku!?"

"Inoue! Mana sarapanku!?"

"Inoue, kenapa kau lamban sekali?"

Orihime menghela nafas mendengar teriakan dari ke-3 kakak tirinya. Sejak Ayahnya menikahi Ibu tirinya, Tia Halibel. Ia selalu diperlakukan semena-mena. Ayahnya yang sering pergi keluar kota sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini. Ibu tirinya mengancam akan membuatnya lebih menderita jika ia berani melapor kepada Ayahnya.

Mendengar teriakan yang kali ini berasal dari Ibu tirinya membuat Orihime menegang. Ia segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari ke arah ruang makan.

"Kenapa ada noda di seragam Apacci, Orihime?" Sepasang mata berwarna hijau menyorot tajam ke wajah ketakutan Orihime.

"Summimasen Okaa-sama, Apacci-sama saya tidak sengaja mencampurkannya dengan pakaian yang luntur. Hontou ni gomennasai." Orihime berkata sambil membungkuk ke arah Ibu tirinya serta kakaknya.

"Omong konsong! Ia pasti sengaja melakukannya, Ibu!"

"Diam, Apacci"

Apacci mengatupkan rahangnya sambil menatap benci kepada Orihime. Halibel kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Orihime.

"Orihime, kau paham kan kalau Apacci tidak dapat menggunakan seragam penuh noda itu ke sekolah?"

Orihime memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ia menjawab lirih "Hai..."

Halibel mengangguk lalu ia melanjutkan "Apacci tidak akan pergi ke sekolah dan sebagai gantinya kau akan pergi ke sekolah dan menyalin semua catatan maupun pr hari ini dan pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Mengerti?"

Orihime mengangguk "Hai, Wakarimashita"

Mendengar keputusan Ibunya, Apacci menyeringai senang. Halibel lalu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. "Apakah kau belum menyiapkan sarapan?" Tanyanya

Dengan cepat Orihime mengangguk "Akan segera saya hidangkan Okaa-sama." Lalu ia membungkuk dan segera berlari kecil ke dapur untuk menghidangkan sarapan yang telah dibuatnya.

Selesai sarapan Mila Rose dan Sun-Sun berpamitan dengan Ibu mereka.

"Ittekimasu, Okaa-san"

"Ittekimasu, Okaa-san"

Halibel mengangguk "Hati-hati kalian berdua"

Sepuluh menit setelah Mila Rose dan Sun-Sun berangkat ke sekolah mereka, Orihime dengan tergopoh-gopoh segera berlari menuju sepedanya dengan 2 buah tas di masing-masing pundaknya. Ia segera mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin mengingat bel sekolahnya akan berbunyi 15 menit lagi sedangkan waktu yang diperlukan adalah 30 menit menggunakan mobil untuk sampai ke sekolahnya.

Entah sudah berapa rambu lalu lintas yang dilanggarnya, ia tidak peduli yang terpenting adalah ia harus tiba di sekolahnya tepat waktu. Satu menit sebelum bel berbunyi, ia berhasil melewati gerbang megah Karakura Internasional School.

Sambil setengah berlari, ia segera menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kelasnya di lantai 3. Papan nama bertuliskan kelas 2-3 sudah berada di depan matanya. Senyum merekah dibibirnya dan ia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Sejarah yang artinya tidak ada toleransi bagi yang murid terlambat karena Ms. Soi Fon adalah orang yang membenci ketidaktepattan waktu.

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka menampakkan para murid yang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Orihime menghela nafas lega melihat Ms. Soi Fon belum sampai di kelasnya.

"Ohayou, Orihime" Orihime menoleh ke arah seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan pemuda berambut jingga nyetrik.

"Ohayou Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun" Orihime tersenyum menanggapi salam teman-temannya.

"Untung kau tidak terlambat, Hime. Kalau tidak Ms. Soi Fon pasti akan mencincangmu"

"Ada apa denganku, Ms. Arisawa?"

Tatsuki merasakan bulu romanya berdiri mendengar suara dingin khas Ms. Soi Fon. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Ms. Soi Fon"

Ms. Soi Fon mengangguk mendengar jawaban Tatsuki lalu pandangan beralih kepada Orihime yang masih berdiri mematung kaget akan kedatangannya. "Kau bisa duduk sekarang Ms. Inoue"

Gelagapan, gadis bersurai orange itu segera mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah sahabatnya, Tatsuki.

Ms. Soi Fon berdeham lalu berkata "Baiklah pelajaran akan saya mulai"

.

Istirahat makan siang

"Hampir saja tadi, kalau Ms. Soi Fon mendengarnya aku pasti akan segera didetensi olehnya" Tatsuki menggerutu tentang kesialannya yang hampir terkena detensi Ms. Soi Fon.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Tatsuki-chan" Orihime menjawab sambil terkekeh.

"HIME-CHAN"

Seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu berlari dan memeluk Orihime dari belakang.

"Ah, Konnichiwa chizuru-san"

"Hime-chan sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihatmu"

"HEH, KAU YURI LEPASKAN ORIHIME"

Chizuru, gadis berambut merah sebahu itu menyeringai kepada Tatsuki sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa Tatsuki-chan? Kau juga ingin memeluk hime, hm?" Lalu dengan sengaja jari-jari nakal miliknya meremas dada besar Orihime.

"Ahh"

"LEPASKAN ORIHIME"

Chizuru tertawa mendengar teriakan Tatsuki dan berlari menjauhi Tatsuki yang siap melayangkan tendangan mautnya. Orihime hanya dapat tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua temannya.

"Oh ya, aku harus mengambil buku milik Apacchi-nee di lokernya"

Teringat akan hal itu Orihime bangkit dari kursinya lalu berpamitan kepada teman-temannya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan melewati koridor lantai 3. Koridor tersebut dipenuhi loker-loker milik para murid kelas 3, namun koridor itu sekarang sangat sepi dikarenakan para murid kelas 3 masih melakukan proses belajar.

Orihime berhenti di sebuah loker berwarna abu-abu bernomor 39, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya dan membuka loker tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat foto Apacci dengan teman-temannya ada pula beberapa peralatan make-up, buku-buku pelajarannya serta kertas-kertas hasil ujian yang disembunyikan. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Apacci hampir selalu mendapatkan nilai jelek dalam setia mata pelajaran. Orihime bergegas mengambil buku-buku milik Apacci tanpa menyentuh ataupun melirik barang-barang milik Apacci. Kemudian ia segera mengunci loker itu dan berlalu pergi dengan buku-buku milik Apacci aman dalam pelukannya.

Suara langkah kakinya bergema dalam keheningan di koridor itu. Ketika melewati sebuah kelas tanpa sengaja matanya bersibobrok dengan sepasang mata emerald milik seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam. Orihime tersentak, samar-samar tampak dalam ingatannya bayangan sesosok anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun berambut hitam yang membelakanginya, menghadap matahari sore. Namun bayangan tersebut segera menghilang, digantikan oleh rasa sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya.

Orihime jatuh terduduk sambil mencengkeram rambut senjanya. Air matanya menetes akibat sakit yang amat sangat. Bibirnya terbuka mengucapkan sebuah kata, kemudian kegelapan menyelimutinya.

.

"Ulqui..."

TBC

Area bacotan author:

Ini pertama kalinya aku bacot di eto mungkin cuma beberapa kata. Fanfic ini menurutku sudah lumayan ini hasil kerja keras yang paling bagus aku berusaha meningkatkannya lagi dan please di review. Untuk yg udah nge-review dan aku belom jawab 'HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI' aku pasti akan berusaha untuk nge-bales ok THANK YOU buat yang udah baca fic ini.  
Powered by Telkomsel BlackBerry®


End file.
